


Passing the Aux is Hard When Everyone is Gay

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Femslash February 2021 [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Music, Road Trips, niche musical references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Sayaka is on a road trip and she's taken her girlfriend and some friends along with her to pass the time.Day twelve - music
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Maizono Sayaka, Mioda Ibuki/Saionji Hiyoko
Series: Femslash February 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137899
Kudos: 2





	Passing the Aux is Hard When Everyone is Gay

It had started with Sayaka. Her group had a live scheduled in Aomori over the weekend, and they were planning to make the drive together. Then one of her bandmates got sick. And another had university homework to deal with. A family emergency knocked out a third, and finally, a day job work crisis made the fourth unavailable. However, the show must go on, and thus, the live became a solo show. That meant Sayaka still had to make the drive to Aomori, and without her bandmates, it seemed like it would be an insufferable ride. Luckily, a friend of hers, Hiyoko, was heading the same way to visit family. From a desire to fill the car, each invited their girlfriends, which brought the group to four.

And now, having been in a car for several hours, those four were beginning to get bored. 

“Mind if I put on some music?” There was a general murmur of agreement from among the passengers as Sayaka passed back an aux cord. “This car’s too old to have bluetooth, so I am quite literally passing you the aux. Please don't disappoint me.” Ibuki waved dismissively. “Don't worry, Ibuki won't play anything terrible.” She plugged the aux into her phone and started scrolling. After about a minute of that, occasionally broken up but hurried typing, she stopped. “Here we go. Unquestionable Presence. More like Unquestionably Good.” She crackled at her joke as she pressed play. Music began coming out of the speakers and Ibuki started drumming along with the music. The others in the car were less enthusiastic about it. After a couple minutes, Sayaka reached back and tugged the cord out of Ibuki’s phone. Music still played out of the small speakers until she paused it and frowned. “What? It’s a good album.” Sayaka grimmanced. “It’s too much for me. Can you play something else? Something more palatable?” Ibuki shrugged and started scrolling. “Maybe, but Ibuki doesn't like soft music.”

From the passenger seat, Hiyoko grabbed the cord from where Sayaka had left it. “Mind if I put on something?” Sayaka glanced over at her quickly, then sighed. “Sure. I doubt it'll be any worse than what Ibuki was playing.” Hiyoko giggled, but then stopped and frowned. “My phone doesn't have an aux port.” She reached behind her towards Ibuki. “Hey give me your phone.” She handed it over and Hiyoko went about typing something out.

“Here. Empathica, that's a really gorgeous album. A lot more mellow, if that's what you're looking for.” Sayaka smiled. “Alright, that sounds nice.” Music started coming out of the speakers and for the next few minutes, the group fell silent. Eventually, however, Sayaka spoke up, “You know, Hiyoko. This isn’t something I would’ve imagined you liking. It’s more… classical? Than I’d expect. I thought you liked the same sort of stuff as Ibuki. This is really pleasant.” Hiyoko giggled to herself. “Give it a second.”

As if on cue, the music shifted. Where before it had been serene and calm, it was now aggressive and loud. Hiyoko’s giggling grew louder, before she stopped herself and calmed down. “Yeah, that’s just the lead-in. Though if you like that, it comes back a few times throughout. You might still like this.” She turned around and handed Ibuki her phone back, then continued. “It’s a nice mix of these two. Figured you’d like it more than some trashy death metal.”

Ibuki reached her leg across the car and kicked the back of Hiyoko's seat. “Atheist are great, fuck off.” Sayaka groaned and hit the outstretched leg until Ibuki moved it back. Hiyoko reached over and punched Ibuki’s knee, then turned to Sayaka. “So what do you think?” Sayaka let out a groan of indifference. “Eh? It’s alright. Certainly more palatable than what Ibuki played. I can tolerate it, if it’s not all so… screamy.” Hiyoko smiled and leaned back as a conversation slowly began, with the music playing in the background. That lasted nearly an hour, until the album came to a close.

“Well, that was tolerable. Moreso than expected. Wouldn’t listen to it on my own, but it’s fine here.” Hiyoko smiled. “Well, that’s the best I can ask for.” From behind the idol, Ibuki rolled her eyes and complained, “It kinda sucks. Ibuki doesn’t like all those strings.” Hiyoko groaned. “Yeah, I know your complaints about it. I’ve heard them before. I don’t need to hear them again.” Ibuki turned away and waved back dismissively. “Fine, whatever.”

A few seconds of silence passed before Sayaka spoke up again. “Hey, Chihiro, do you have any music you wanna play?” The small girl looked up from her phone for the first time since the trip had begun and smiled. “Oh, I’d love to!” She reached over, grabbed Ibuki’s phone from her hand, and started typing. “This is one of my absolute favorites. Are any of you familiar with Autechre?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be just Hiyoko and Ibuki and it was gonna be them talking about metal in 2020 but i found that too hard to write so i changed things a little
> 
> also this tweet served as inspiration   
> https://twitter.com/backxwash/status/1353931749227687936
> 
> also yes that's the ending it's not sudden it's called a punchline


End file.
